


Centaurus

by g g cummings (TheGatsbyGirl)



Series: Galaxias [2]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/g%20g%20cummings
Summary: “Keeler knew deep down it was just a fantasy. Wishful thinking that a guy he liked would suddenly wake up one day and feel the same way.Then he heard…it.”Keeler has been happily fantasizing about Encke from afar. Then something happens one day that pushes him over the line.





	

Keeler remembers his first time.  


Her name was Eris. She She covered him with kisses and whispered endearments in his ear. She said she loved him and guided his hands down her body. 

  
But he didn’t want to hear her whispers.

  
Keeler remembers his first time with a man.

  
His name was Kade. His hair was darker than space and he was strong and rough and had him on his knees. His heart was beating really really fast, probably faster than what was healthy for him, but he didn’t tell Kade to stop. His nails left red crescent marks in Keeler’s back and his teeth left dark welts on his shoulder.

  
“You like that babe?”

  
Keeler had nodded. He wasn’t lying.

  
“I’ll give it to you. I’ll fuck you until you can’t breathe.”

  
But he didn’t want to feel Kade’s deep bite.

  
He just wanted to feel Encke.

  
But Keeler had found that he wanted to feel him more. And it was overwhelming.

  
Encke was honestly the only real friend he had ever had. And the only person he had ever had real feelings for. Now all he ever wanted to say whenever they were alone was “shut up and kiss me.” And it wasn’t just then, but all the time. He had woken up a couple times from some very pleasant dreams about his navigator. And he did sometimes slip into fantasies of the two of them being together, talking to each other for hours on end, holding hands, kissing, more then kissing…

  
But he knew deep down it was just a fantasy. Wishful thinking that a guy he liked would suddenly wake up one day and feel the same way.

  
Then he heard… _it_.

  
He was just lying in bed trying to sleep. The day had been stressful and he had almost had an episode in front of Encke. Thankfully he had managed to sit down before the navigator got to their room. 

  
Encke had entered the room and noticed something was off.

  
“Keeler, what’s up? You don’t look right.”

  
Keeler tried to fake a laugh “I’m fine. Just really tired. Nothing to worry about.”

  
Encke smiled and walked back to his bed. “If you say so.”

  
They sat there in silence for a little while before Encke finally spoke. “The days seem so long here.”

  
“I know,” Keeler sighed. “It’s so dark, you can’t tell when the days end. I miss the sun.”

  
Encke laid on his stomach, resting his head on his hands. “What’s the sun on earth like? At home its really orange. And it sets pretty quickly.”

  
Keeler closed his eyes, trying to remember the sun back home. “Its…people say its yellow, but its not. It’s…white. But also not. It’s like a pale…”

  
“Like your hair?”

  
Keeler blushed. “Yeah. I guess so. And it stays out for a while. And the sunsets are just gorgeous. All this orange and pink and red.”

  
“It sounds beautiful,” Encke said. “Maybe I’ll see one someday.”

  
“I hope so.”

  
Keeler didn’t get much sleep after that. Mostly he was just thinking about what it would be like to be back on earth. It would be so different. He would have seen so much. He wouldn’t be alone anymore.  
He had Encke now.

  
Then… _it_.  
Keeler was in that space between asleep and awake. Conscious, but barely. Then all of a sudden, he was conscious again after hearing something.

  
A sigh.

  
A really hot sigh.

  
Coming from across the room.

  
Encke was moving. Keeler could see his hips and legs jerking under the sheets. And he was making these sounds. Soft little moans and sighs. And it sounded like he was having a dream. A certain kind of dream. 

  
And then…

  
“Nnngh, Keeler…!”

  
The navigator shot out of bed, gasping. Had he misheard something? Was he dreaming after all? Was that real?

  
It felt real. Really real.

  
He rolled over to face the wall when he heard Encke get up and say “shit” before walking over to get a new pair of pants and leaving for the showers.

  
There was only one reason he would need to change his pants.

 _  
Did Keeler have a wet dream? About_ me?

  
This could not be real. He was just delusional. This would all go away soon. Encke was gone now, so he got up and got dressed for the day. That helped him feel more put-together. He liked his uniform. And working on the Slepnir. It would just be a little more complicated now.

  
“Morning.”

  
Keeler turned around and there was Encke, standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. 

  
Keeler knew he must have been beet red. “Morni—I mean, good da—uh…good morning.”

  
He was getting a good view. Of his strong shoulders, smooth skin, defined muscles, strong abs, and dark happy trail that lead to what was under his towel…

  
Then Keeler remembered. He was ogling his _fighter_.

  
“Oh!”

  
“Keeler? You okay?”

  
“Oh, uh…yeah. Yeah, just spaced out for a second,” he said, forcing a laugh. “Um…how did you sleep?”

  
Encke froze. “Fine. You?”

  
“Fine. Good. Great. Just great.”

  
Encke chuckled. But Keeler didn’t even hear it. All he heard was last night.

_  
Nnngh, Keeler…_

_  
Did you have a dream about me, Encke?_

  
Encke crossed the room and picked up his clothes. Keeler watched him slip on his shirt and then turned around, blushing even more as Encke put on his pants.

  
“Ready to go?” 

_  
I’ve had dreams about you, Encke. Really good dreams._

  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

  
He shouldn’t have said that, because he _wasn’t_ ready. The rest of the day all he thought about was his fighter, his fighter kissing him wet and wanting, his fighter with his hand around his dick, his fighter teasing his hole, his fighter riding him into oblivion until they were both a shaking, coming, lusty mess…

  
He had to be free of this, somehow. It was the only way he could stop thinking these things and get back to work.

* * *

Somehow the showers are empty. And they’re _never_ empty.  
But he needed to wash it off. He didn’t want to (he really wanted to keep that memory) but it was more appropriate if he forgot what happened with a nice shower.

  
Keeler turned the water to the coldest it would go. Maybe that would knock some sense into him. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and reached for the soap. Then he lathered his chest with soap and began scrubbing his stomach and hips.

  
Shit.

  
What was wrong with him? All he was doing was _taking a shower_. And now washing his hips was giving him a boner?

  
Ugh. Now was not the time.

_  
But…no one is here. Maybe for just a little…_

  
He could feel precum beginning to leak from his cock, and then he just gave up.  
He kneaded his shaft, slow but also strong, and just tried to picture what it would be like if Encke were doing it. Would he be gentle? Rough? Teasing? Oh please, let him be teasing. Let him drive Keeler to the edge slowly and yet so blissfully the whole way.

  
“Mmmmm…” Keeler’s thumb glided to his head, spreading the precum around his reddened tip. God, it was unbelievable.

  
Keeler liked to think that Encke would be gentle at first, asking him how it felt but knowing that Keeler was in heaven, and then as things got more heated he would get more passionate, speeding up his thrusts and grunting even louder and letting his tongue and teeth scrape Keeler’s lips.

_  
Give it to me, Encke, please…_

  
He looked around one more time to make sure the coast was clear.  
Then he braced himself against the tile wall and slowly slid a wet finger into his ass.

  
The point of this whole thing was to forget that moan he had heard in the night, but now he couldn’t stop remembering it over and over again, remembering how hot it had been and how he wanted to hear it again so badly.

  
“Uhhh…Encke…” Encke had suck beautiful hands. Large hands with beautiful slender fingers. Fingers that he was beginning to picture inside of him.

  
Keeler slid in another finger and slowly began to open and close them. He was hard, really really hard, and he began to quicken the scissoring motion, which just worsened it by making him harder. Then his middle finger prodded his prostate and the shock was so amazing that he gasped. Would he do that to me? Hit that spot, right there? Of course he would, in his mind Encke knew how to do everything, every place to suck on Keeler’s skin, every little movement to drive him crazy, every spot to give him goosebumps.

 _  
Oh, Encke, kiss me, jerk me off, suck me,_ fuck me…

  
Keeler tried to keep his mouth shut, but the only thing he could do was clench his teeth as he sighed “Encke I love you, fuck me Encke, _fuck me_.”

_  
Maybe one day I’ll fuck him. Maybe one day he’ll be on his knees, begging for me to be inside him and screaming my name…_

  
He pressed his fingers against his prostate one more time and then he was coming with an “ohhh” and a bit lip.

  
That was possibly the dirtiest thing he had ever done. Fortunately he had a towel to scrub off his actions. And he did. Until his arms ached.

 _  
What did I say back there?_ He thought. _Encke I love you, fuck me? Something like that?_

  
I love you?

  
Keeler sighed.

_  
Encke._

_  
I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another smutty thing. I actually can’t believe I’m writing this, but I had to fill the Encke x Keeler void, and I liked writing Milky Way so much that I decided to continue. This is the second of three stories in this series, so keep an eye out for the third coming soon!  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this, ya sinner. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [my NSFW blog](http://byggcummings.tumblr.com)


End file.
